


Late Night Inquisitions

by articcat621



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Elder Wand, M/M, Post-War, Romance, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 19:02:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6765991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Late one night, Draco asks Harry about something he saw in the Ministry records.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Night Inquisitions

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This was originally written for Hogwarts 365 - Prompt #55 – Records and Elder Wand. Many thanks to FreeSpiritSeeker for being my lovely beta. Enjoy. xx
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, not any of these characters. This is a work of fiction created for fun and no profit has been made.

**Late Night Inquisitions**

Late one night, Draco propped his head up in bed and turned to face Harry. He turned to his lover, a questionable look on his face. "Harry," he began.

"Yes, Draco?" Harry asked, glancing at him. When he saw Draco's serious expression, he rolled over to he could face him front on. "Something's bothering you."

"How could you tell?" Draco inquired.

Harry shrugged. "I can always tell what you're thinking, Draco. I just know you too well."

Draco smirked. "Two peas in a pod, eh, Potter?"

Laughing, Harry shook his head. "But what is it? What's on your mind?"

"I was going through the records at the Ministry — the wand registrations as you know," Draco mumbled, glancing at Harry. "It says that you're the owner of the Elder Wand."

Harry suddenly shifted uncomfortably. "Er, well, technically I am."

"But how?" Draco inquired. "I thought it was Voldemort's."

"It was never his," Harry explained. "It was actually yours, seeing as you disarmed Dumbledore during our sixth year. I won the wand from you when I was at the Manor… hence, the Elder Wand is technically mine."

"I never knew that," Draco murmured. "To know I had a chance at being its owner… What a shame."

"I didn't know at the time," Harry explained. "I figured it out during the Battle of Hogwarts."

"Well then, where is it?" Draco asked. "How come I've never seen this fancy wand of yours, Potter?" He waggled his eyes suggestively.

Harry blushed. "Draco, I didn't want the wand. It was too much for me, so I put it where I thought it belonged."

Draco was quiet for a moment, trying to figure out what Harry meant. Realization dawned. "You put it back in Dumbledore's grave."

Harry nodded. "It belongs to him, not me. I never wanted the wand."

"Why not? All that power…"

"Power isn't always a good thing, Draco. It can make people do crazy things." He paused, looking uncomfortable. "You understand, don't you?"

"I do," Draco replied after a moment. "You're a better wizard than I'll ever be."

Harry shook his head. "Nonsense. You're a perfect wizard for me." They soon lost themselves to the sensations of their kisses.


End file.
